


Wander

by Leechbrain



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: (also while this is pwp its not Jumps Straight Into The Sex), (and cuddling), (the plot is sexual tension), (theres just not any actual plot), F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sharing a Bed, Tail Sex, Tiefling Biology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22130287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leechbrain/pseuds/Leechbrain
Summary: Another hitched breath escapes Beau’s mouth, and Jester is waking up properly now, trying to take stock of everything, and attempting to ignore how the sounds makes her stomach clench. She leans further into Beau, her arms tightening slightly around Beau’s waist, trying to be comforting, if that’s what Beau needs. Her legs are curled up with Beau’s under the blanket, and her tail-- her tail seems to have found a mind of its own.
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Beauregard Lionett
Comments: 22
Kudos: 438





	Wander

**Author's Note:**

> shoutout to the beaujester discord for throwing a bunch of prompts and ideas at me and cheering me on while i wrote this!! and shoutout to me for writing the first smutty thing ive written in probably a decade (and the first thing i've posted that wasn't anonymous/under a pseudonym).

It’s been a long day, and when Jester crawls into Beau’s bed, instead of her own, Beau makes no protestations. It’s not like it’s the first time this has happened, and they’re comfortable with each other. They’re friends, they’re roommates, and Jester just likes to sleep in the same bed as someone else, especially when she’s tired and doesn’t want to think. Beau just makes a small grunt, trying for a second to fix the tangle as she removes her circlet from her hair, then giving up and collapsing fully down into the bed.

Jester doesn’t hesitate for a second before throwing her arm around Beau and curling up behind her. It’s not that Beau is that much smaller than her, and she’s definitely not weak or needs constant protecting, but Jester just really likes it anyway, being a safe comfort behind Beau. At least she hopes she is. Her tail wraps around Beau’s ankle, gently, for one more point of contact. Jester doesn’t want Beau to feel trapped, though, so she leaves it loose, just, there. Nice and safe.

Beau makes a small sound that Jester can’t quite decipher, then after a moment, she pats Jester’s arm.

“Night, Jes,” she says, around a yawn.

“Night, Beau.”

Jester snuggles her face into the back of Beau’s neck, breathing in the scent of her friend, still here, still safe, despite everything they get into on almost a daily basis. The fuzz of Beau’s undercut feels lovely against her cheek, and she nuzzles against it for a second, before sighing and settling down. It doesn’t take too long for sleep to take her, worn out and comfortable as she is.

\---

She’s not sure how much time has passed, when she wakes up, nor why she woke up in the first place. The room is dark, but there’s a faint bit of moonlight shining in from the window. She’s still cuddled up behind Beau, her arms around Beau’s waist.

Jester opens her eyes further, trying to look around the room to determine what woke her, but she doesn’t move. She’s warm, and comfortable, and she doesn’t want to wake up Beau if nothing dangerous is going on. Then she hears Beau’s breath hitch. For a second, she’s worried Beau is having a nightmare, but she’s seen those happen before, and Beau usually trashes around the bed, and Jester has to watch out for flailing arms as she tries to wake her up. No, this time, Beau is completely still, barely moving a muscle. Jester listens closer, still feeling foggy from her sleep, but Beau’s breathing sounds shallow, not the deep, slow breaths that usually signify sleep.

Another hitched breath escapes Beau’s mouth, and Jester is waking up properly now, trying to take stock of everything, and attempting to ignore how the sounds makes her stomach clench. Something could be wrong, and Jester needs to focus on that. She leans further into Beau, her arms tightening slightly around Beau’s waist, trying to be comforting, if that’s what Beau needs. Her legs are curled up with Beau’s under the blanket, and her tail-- her tail seems to have found a mind of its own. It’s curled around Beau’s leg, still, but has crept up while Jester was sleeping, and now rests around Beau’s thigh, tip brushing the edge of her shorts. Jester tries to gently extricate it, without bothering Beau, but only gets as far as trying to let it slowly curl out and away. The tip moves around and across Beau’s inner thigh, and Beau lets out a low moan, quickly bitten back and stifled.

Jester’s entire body feels like it’s on fire, every single place where her skin is touching Beau’s is tingling and burning. The feel of Beau’s abs under Jester’s hands, tensed up and so strong. The sound of her breaths, hitched like before, but muffled, like she’s bitten into her pillow to avoid making any more noise. And, oh, the image of that does things to Jester. But Beau doesn’t know Jester is awake. Doesn’t know that Jester is thinking these things, and she definitely didn’t ask for Jester’s tail to touch her like that and that’s Not Okay, so Jester loosens her arms around Beau’s waist, taking a steadying breath, and whispers. “Beau?”

Beau’s breathing changes again, quicker, but still sounding muffled. Then she releases the pillow, her breaths slower, but sounding like she’s deliberately focusing to make them so. She still doesn’t move.

“Jes. Aren’t you sleeping?”

“Weren’t you?”

Beau groans, quietly. “I was. I’m trying. I woke up. You…”

Jester doesn’t quite dare to lift her head and look at Beau yet, everything feels too fragile, too easy to ruin. So she continues to talk into Beau’s neck.

“I didn’t mean to wake you up. I didn’t. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable, I was asleep, really, sometimes I guess I just don’t have control over it, but I don’t want to make you uncomfortable, Beau--” Jester is about to continue, but Beau interrupts her with a rough, quiet laugh.

“I don’t think you could make me uncomfortable, Jester, not that easily.”

Feeling brave in the dark and quiet of the night, and the molten lava feeling gathering in her belly spurring her on, Jester speaks up again. “Is this,” she takes another steadying breath. “Is this okay then? Do you want this? Because please tell me if you don’t, okay, Beau, I’m not. You’re like, really hot, but I don’t want you to do something you don’t want to, okay?”

Beau takes a few breaths, but doesn’t immediately reply, and Jester starts attempting to unwind her tail again, assuming Beau maybe wants space actually, or that her words didn’t make any sense at all, but Beau’s hand moves, quickly like when she’s catching arrows, holding Jester’s tail in place.

Jester has-- She’s had thoughts about Beau’s hands before, how quick they are, how good she is at catching things, and punching things. Even when Beau is fidgeting with her pens when she’s trying to write in her journals Jester’s eyes are on them more than she’d maybe like to admit. And now one of them is on her tail, the calloused fingers moving slightly against the fuzzy skin. Jester moans softly, digging her face deeper into Beau’s neck.

“Okay,” Jester whispers.

“Okay?” Beau replies. Asks. Jester is losing track.

“Yeah. Beau,” she whispers Beau’s name reverently into her neck, hands moving back against Beau’s stomach, feeling the soft cotton of the shirt she wears to sleep, and the wiry muscles underneath. Beau’s fingers stroke Jester’s tail gently, then lets it go again, moving up to softly touch Jester’s hands, hesitating as if she’s still not quite sure she’s allowed to. Jester lifts one of her hands, holding onto Beau’s, letting her know she’s absolutely definitely allowed.

Her tail, meanwhile, continues where it had been inching up while Jester was sleeping, only this time she’s acutely aware of what she’s doing. The skin of Beau’s thigh is so soft compared to her hands. She hits the hem of Beau’s shorts, again, only this time she continues, slowly dragging the tip of her tail underneath the fabric and up to where Beau’s thigh meets her groin. Beau’s breath catches on a low moan again, and Jester is spurred on, the heat from her stomach moving further down, and she can’t help but wiggle a little against Beau’s other leg. Beau, clearly, notices, and pushes her leg back, almost knocking the air out of Jester, as she gasps into Beau’s neck.

“Fuck, Jester,“ Beau whispers, hand gripping tight to Jester’s, pushing it down just enough to get under the hem of Beau’s shirt, then back up again. And, oh, that’s even nicer. Beau’s skin under her hands, the muscles tensing every time Jester drags her tail back and forth in the crease of Beau’s thigh, teasing her, not yet moving quite where she’s pretty sure Beau wants her to. She lets her hands glide further up, brushing the edge of a small soft breast, then cupping it in her hand, while her other hand moves along with Beau’s, their fingers intertwined.

Jester continues to wiggle against Beau’s leg, not quite getting the friction she needs, but she doesn’t care, all she wants is to continue to touch Beau, to hear the soft sounds she makes when Jester presses a kiss to the side of her throat, lets her nail brush carefully against Beau’s nipple, her tail move the tiniest bit further inside Beau’s shorts.

“Jester, please, Jester,” Beau groans, between stuttered gasps of breath, her voice sounding ragged and rough and it’s the sexiest thing Jester has ever heard. She moans loudly into Beau’s neck in response, her hips twitching against Beau. She lets her tail move, again, presses it harder against Beau, and even though the skin of the tail itself isn’t all that sensitive, she can feel that Beau is wet, and soft. She pushes the tip, gently, so as not to hurt, further forward, searching for Beau’s clit, hoping she can find it as easily on Beau as she can on herself.

It’s a lot harder, it turns out, when she can’t even see what she’s doing, but she keeps moving, between the soft lips, and up, up, until she hears Beau gasp loudly, her hand clamping down on Jester’s, her legs twitching, and Jester chases the movement with her hips. She almost wishes she was wearing less, that there was nothing between her and Beau’s skin, but she does not want to remove her hands from their task, does not want to pull away from Beau for a second, and to be honest, the silky feel of her underwear, slick in places now, rubbing against her and against Beau’s leg, feels really really good.

She continues rubbing the flat of the tip of her tail against Beau, moving in little circles, pushing it against her as hard as she can, and Beau follows, her hips moving rapidly, trying to increase the friction and follow Jester’s movements. Beau’s moans don’t stop. They’re quiet enough, and Jester can tell she’s trying to hold back, and wishes she wouldn’t, but also they probably shouldn’t wake up the people in the neighbouring rooms, probably. When they’re on their own, one day, she wants to try to make Beau be loud, but for now she’s ok with this. It’s kind of hot, in itself, really, Beau trying to be quiet while Jester touches her, and still letting out soft moans and shuddering breaths.

“You’re so hot, Beau, you sound really really good, you _feel_ really really good,” Jester whispers, her brain feeling like mush, her lips against Beau’s ear, and Beau gasps out another moan, slightly louder this time. Beau’s hips start moving erratically, and Jester redoubles her efforts with her tail, pushing hard, while she scratches her nail against Beau’s nipple again, harder this time, and that seems to be all it takes before Beau curls in on herself, her legs clamping together, Jester’s tail caught between them.

Jester feels the pulse between her legs intensify, knowing she made Beau come, made her make those sounds, and simultaneously feels bereft at the loss of Beau’s leg between hers, her hips twitching in the empty space between them.

It only takes a few moments, however, before Beau turns around in Jester’s arms, looking completely blissed out.

“Fuck, Jester, I,” she mumbles, hand fumbling in the dark before it finds Jester’s face. Jester leans in, touching her lips to Beau’s, and oh why hadn’t they done that yet. She’d made Beau come, and they hadn’t even kissed. She giggles into the kiss, and Beau pulls away for a second, looking confused, but Jester only moves back in, deepening the kiss, winding her arms back around Beau, pulling her close again. She pushes one of her legs between Beau’s, slowly letting her hips grind against Beau’s firm thigh again, her breath catching in between kisses.

Beau pushes back with her leg, her hands moving from Jester’s face, to her back, down to her ass, grabbing onto it and pulling her further in. She tries to continue kissing Beau, doesn’t want to stop kissing her ever, but she feels so good, she can’t concentrate, she has to pull away and move her head down to Beau’s shoulder instead, gasping against her neck.

Her fangs nick Beau’s skin, and she’s worried for a second, but Beau’s responding moan seems to definitely not be one of pain, and oh she puts that away for the future, the sound reverberating through her entire body. She’s so close, so close, the sound of her slick silken underwear rubbing against Beau almost obscene in the dark quiet room, and she loves it, she loves everything about it. Her hands move down as well, pressing Beau against her, getting that final bit of friction, and she gasps out as she comes, finally. Her hips twitch in the aftershocks, and it feels so so good, Beau’s body against her, Beau whispering gentle nonsensical words into her ear, stroking her back.

It takes a few moments before she can even make her voice work again, and she just stays slumped against Beau.

“Beau,” she attempts, a few moments later, her voice slightly slurred. “Beau, that was. Really, really good, Beau.”

Beau kisses her cheek, then the corner of her lips, and Jester can feel that she’s smiling.

“Was it really really good for you as well, Beau?”

Beau laughs, kissing Jester again.

“It was. It really was, Jester. Jes. Wow.”

“Good. That’s really good. I’m,” Jester stops. Frowns. Wiggles her legs. “We should probably clean up, maybe.”

Beau holds onto her, still rubbing circles gently into her back.

“Mmm, in the morning. I don’t wanna get up.”

Jester giggles, then curls back up against Beau.

“Yeah, okay.”


End file.
